Welcome to 1983
by EmceeGirl
Summary: My first story: What would happen if Molly found herself in 1983? What would that mean for Alex and Gene? Rated T, but could be M later on. Set as if S3- Ep 8 never happened!
1. Prologue

Welcome to 1982: Prologue

Molly Drake was running. She was racing through the streets of London, her lungs gasping for air. She couldn't stop. She couldn't turn, she couldn't even look round, for fear of him catching up with her, or touching her. She was running for her life.

Layton was always going to find her; they both knew that from the day he shot her mother. But Molly didn't think it would be this soon. It had only been two years since that day her mum was killed. She felt a pain across her chest. It wasn't the running, or, thankfully, Arthur Layton's gun. It was the thought of that day, the day when her mum was driving her to school, but everything had gone wrong. The day that Layton had taken her precious mum, lead her to an old boat, and shot her. Molly has twelve at the time, it happened on her twelfth birthday. She would never forget that day. Not in a million years.

"No" she though "Stay strong, for Mum's sake, and don't let him catch you"

She kept running for about another 5 minutes, when she saw a solid brick wall in front of her. Damn. She'd been trapped. Trapped by Layton. There we no side exits, and nothing she could hide behind. She would have to stop, face him, and his gun. She whirled around, Layton's face twisting into a sneer. He'd got the Drake girl exactly where he wanted her. She shouldn't have got out of the car that day he dealt with her mother. He might have left her alone then.

Molly was terrified; all her courage had completely disappeared. She was reduced to the twelve year old version of herself, cowering in Layton's presence. Layton leered at her. She pressed herself against the wall, her eyes fixed on the barrel of his gun.

"Why Layton, why? Is it because of Mum? I'm sorry, please, you're lonely, you...?" Molly cut off, she'd tried to remember as much as she could from her mother's psychology books, she couldn't remember anything else.

Layton realised that her mother had done exactly the same thing, two years ago. She'd tried to reason with him.

He pulled the trigger.

BANG.

Molly fell into the darkness, and hit the cold, hard floor.

_Thank you for reading, please review, and hopefully, more soon! _

_EmceeGirl x_


	2. Part 1: Where am I?

Part 1: Where am I?

Molly was uncomfortable, and cold. She was waking up, dazed and confused, trying to find where the bullet had hit her. She was tired, and sore, but completely un-wounded. She picked herself up, and stumbled towards the end of the alley.

"There's got to be a phone here somewhere. I need to let Evan know I'm alright!" she thought.

She walked on, further and further, but she couldn't see any phones, or anyone that looked like they would have one. She couldn't see anyone at all! In fact, everything looked different. It was London, definitely London. But it was different. Sort of, older. And when she looked down, even her clothes were older. They were 80s style clothes. Clothes that she would normally never be seen dead in!

She carried on walking, until she saw a group of teenage boys, stood on a corner. She walked up to them, and they started wolf whistling. Molly rolled her eyes, and then tried to ask them where she was. They told that they were busy. But she followed them, unsatisfied with their response, to a shop. There were 3 gunshots, a scream, and the squeal of tires.

Some of the older ones ran, but the rest, including Molly, were bundled in to police cars, and taken to Fenchurch East station. Although, it did look more like a block of offices than a police station. When they got there, the officers sorted them into male and female, so everyone else, and then Molly. She was in a cell on her own for a while, wondering how she managed to get here.

The door opened, it was a woman, with short hair. She was softly spoken, and said

"They want to see you in the question room" and lead Molly through a network of corridors that all looked the same. She sat Molly down, and told her that the 'Guv' and 'Ma'am' would be through in a minute.

So Molly sat, and waited.

_Thank you for reading, please review!_

_EmceeGirl x_


	3. Part 2: I didn't do anything!

Part 2: I didn't do ANYTHING.

She heard him before she saw him. He was yelling in the corridor. Cursing, and swearing, louder than Molly had ever heard anyone swear. There was a woman as well. The woman had a familiar voice, but Molly couldn't think where from. She guessed that must be 'Ma'am', or whatever the first woman had called her. That must mean that the shouting swearing man was the 'Guv'.

"Some leader he must be" Molly thought. "Surely someone in charge should be composed?"

She couldn't imagine anyone being so worked up. Even when her mum was staring down Layton's gun, she was extremely composed. Molly wanted to tell this man to pull himself together, and was annoyed by his attitude.

When the man entered, he fell silent. He looked confused, and shouted out of the door.

"Umm, bloody hell, why've we got a kid in here?"

Molly was even more annoyed with this man. She'd hated being called a child.

"I'm not a kid, I'm 14."

This guy tried to question her about the crime she'd supposedly done. But Molly was innocent, she kept trying to tell him that! By about 10 minutes in the guy stopped. He tried to offer her a biscuit. He had pink wafers, and those squashed fly biscuits, that Molly hated.

"I know what you're trying to do Sir. I know all about the good cop, bad cop thing. My mum was a police officer." Molly said, folding her arms across her chest, and leaning back.

"Oh yeah? What would she say to knowing you were in police custody? Bet she wouldn't think her own daughter would become scum of the street, eh?" He knew he'd hit a nerve in the girl, after seeing the expression on her face when he said that. He was looking forward to an easy confession, a little bit of paperwork, then off to Luigi's with Bolly.

"I don't know. She's been dead for two years. She was shot, on my birthday." Molly said quietly, then with a but more force she added: "And, for the last time. I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING. I was just walking through, and got caught up in this. I don't even know where I am!"

The questioning carried on. The guy was threatening violence, when the woman that was calm him down earlier walked in. Molly flickered her eyes away from him to look at her. She was tall, brunette, pretty. Then suddenly, she saw what she was missing. Her mind made the connection to that day 2 years ago. The worst day of her life. The day her mum was shot.

The woman stood infront of Molly gasped. Molly Drake looked older, but DI Alex Drake still recognised her. She still had long, dark blonde hair. She still had the birthmark on her cheek. It was Molly. Molly, her daughter. The one that Alex had been so desparate to get back to, for so long.

"Mum" Molly choked out. She was crying, thick tears were streaming from her ear. She could just about see that Alex was crying as well.

"Mols? Oh Molly, is it really you?" Alex was afraid to touch her, in-case she was going to disappear, like all the other times that Alex had seen her. But Molly jumped up, and grabbed her mum into a hug, both sobbing as they rocked from side to side.

"What the bloody hell are you doing Drake?" Gene Hunt was confused. Very confused.

Alex dried her face. "Gene, this is Molly Alexandra Drake. My daughter. The one I told you about. From 2008."

She stopped speaking, trying to read his expression. It changed from confused, to furious, to confused again.

"Drakes, my office. NOW." He yelled, and stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

_Thanks for reading, hopefully this chapter is a little longer than the others :)_

_EmceeGirl x_


	4. Part 3: Hello?

Part 3: Hello?

_Sorry this took so long..._

Gene Hunt stormed out. He stalked through the corridors, the look on his face challenging anyone to stand in his way.

How could Drake do this to him? He knew she had a daughter, she never stopped talking about her, but for "molly" to be here, now... How was that going to change things between him and Alex? They were fine, they loved each other. Neither of them wanted kids. Was she going to throw him out of her life now that she had her daughter back? Wasn't that all she had wanted, until she'd realised...

He walked into CID, silencing everyone with the look on his face. He walked into his office and slammed the door.

Molly couldn't believe this. Her mum was dead, or so she'd thought. She died a year ago. But there she was, stood infront of her. Alive! Molly didn't think she'd ever been this happy! Every night she dreamed that her mum would come back, and now, it seemed, that all her dreams had come true! Was this real? It felt real, but then, she reasoned, all dreams feel real. She pinched herself. Definately real.

When they'd finished hugging, Alex took Molly by the hand, and lead her into a room marked 'CID'. It was a large room, with several desks on it, and an office at the end. That must have been the shouting man's office. Molly didn't get much time to look around, as Alex was pulling her towards this office. They knocked and entered. The man was staring at them.

Finally he spoke, "Little Drake, in here. Bolls, shoo" He said this whilst pouring himself a scotch.

Alex saw Molly look up at her, with her eyes full of fear. She almost laughed, but she managed to contain that. She kissed the top of molly's head, whispering "Don't worry, you'll be fine. Remember, I love you.". Alex had so many questions for Molly, but they could wait. Gene needed to see Molly now. She walked out, closing the door with a smile, leaving Gene staring at Molly, and Molly staring at her shoes.

"Now then Little Drake. What were you doing with those lads" He said quietly.

Molly explained what had happened, finishing with " And I swear I didn't do anything. I don't even know who they were!"

He looked deep into her eyes for a moment, seeming to look straight into her soul.

"Ok Little Drake. I believe you. It would break your mother's 'eart if you were to be banged up." he said, dropping his H's.

Molly was totally shocked! "Oh, thanks Sir. Umm, my name's Molly. But I guess you can call me Mols..."

Gene smiled, he was starting to like this girl. It was obvious that she was Alex's daughter, they both had the same look on their face! "Go with Chris and Shaz. They're the two love-birds in the corner. They'll get you a drink and something to eat. They won't bite you!" He said, laughing at Molly's scared expression. He got up, and walked to the door. "CHRISTOPHER, SHAZ. Go get this little lady..." He pushed Molly out of the door. "... a drink and a pink wafer. I'll let her tell you who she is. Bolls, In here."

Christopher and Sharon "Shaz" Skelton (formerly Granger) stood up. Shaz smiled at Molly, as she was the one who took her to the interview room. Chris just looked confused. They lead Molly towards a small kitchen area, and let her take a seat at the table. They were curious to know who she was, but didn't want to ask before they'd made her a drink. Shaz made the tea, and Chris prepared himself to say something.

"So, umm. Who are you?" He said, feeling slightly awkward.

Molly answered quietly. "My name's Molly. Molly Drake."

There was silence for a moment then Shaz spoke "Drake. OH MY GOD! Chris, this is Ma'am's daughter! The one she talked about!"

"But I thought she was making that up!" Shaz thumped him. Chris was lovely, but a bit dense sometimes. He was a bloody good copper though.

Molly laughed, not quite sure what to make of the situation. She liked the woman, but she wasn't sure about the man yet... "No, I'm definately real! What did she say about me?"

"Umm, she just told us about you, who you were and stuff, and funny things you'd done when you were little" Shaz said, smiling at Molly.

"Oh God, I apologise for that, deeply." Molly shook her head, she hated it whenever her mum embarrassed her! Even to people who she thought that Molly would never meet!

Alex stumbled in, looking slightly flustered, but very happy. Gene had told her that Molly would be ok to go home, and that he thought he would like her. "Apologise for what Mols?"

"Nothing mum" She said, grinning innocently, she smiled at Shaz.

"Right, well, we're going home sweetheart. Thanks Shaz, Chris, night."

"Night Ma'am," they both said, clearing away the empty cups and biscuit plate.

Molly stood up. She guessed she would have a LOT of explaining to do! When they got out of the kitchen, she hesitated.

"Umm, Mum. Where exactly is home?" she said, making Alex stop beside her.

Alex smiled. "I've got a flat Mols, you'll have to sleep on the sofa, but it'll work out. I promise you, you're safe now sweetheart. It's all going to be ok." She gathered Molly in a huge hug again. She couldn't put how glad she was to see Molly into words. She took Molly's hand, and lead her out of the station, to where Gene Hunt was waiting...

_That's all, hope you enjoyed it, and it was a bit longer! Please read and review! Ta,_

_EmceeGirl x_


	5. Part 4: Welcome Home Molly

Part 4: Welcome Home...

Gene drove them home that night. He gave them a lift in his bright red audi quattro. Molly fell in love with the car as soon as she saw it! She'd always liked cars, but she was never THIS interested in them. It was beautiful!

They arrived at Alex's too quickly, as Gene drove like a maniac, throwing the car around the street, not seeming to care that there were other people (and other cars) around. Alex kept looking over her shoulder at Molly, occasionally throwing apologetic glances at her, and trying not to let Gene see them! The three of them walked through a restaurant on the way to the flat, but only Alex and Molly went upstairs. Gene stayed at the bar, talking to the waiter, with a grumpy expression on his face. ,p;;y was trying to take in all of her surroundings. It seemed like a big and scary place!

When they got upstairs, they both sat on the sofa, saying nothing.

"Mols, why are you here?" Alex said, looking down at Molly, who was leaning on her shoulder.

"Where is here exactly?" Molly said, not looking at Alex, but at the pattern on the sofa.

"In 1983, with me. You should be at home with Evan..."

"What! I'm in 1983? Wow. Seriously?" It was only then that Molly looked up at her mother.

"Yes Mols. I was shot, and I woke up here. As a police officer. That was '81, I've been here 3 years..."

Molly didn't say anything, she just went back to staring at the pattern on the sofa. When she finally spoke, she spoke quietly.

"In 2010, you're d..d..dead. I live with Evan. And I was being change by Layton, and he sh..sh.. shot me. I think...," She broke off, tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh God Mols. I'm so sorry. I won't leave you now sweetheart. I promise."

"Mum, sorry, but your tv is rubbish!" Molly said, drying her tears.

Alex laughed, and gathered Molly into a bear hug. "Get used to it Mols, there's no Sky+ here!"

_Downstairs..._

The rest of the team were having a quiet night in Luigi's. Ray, Shaz, and Chris were sat together, and Gene was alone on his usual table. Not that it was usual just him there, Bolly always joined him, so it seemed a bit strange for her to be upstairs. He wanted her to join him, but he knew Molly needed her now.

He'd heard so much about Molly, as Alex talked about her alot, day and night. In fact, he probably knew more about the girl than she knew about herself!

It was a fairly normal night. Chris and Shaz, and Ray were deep in conversation, but all seemed to be slightly reserved. They'd all been like that for a while, ever since Jim Keats had turned up. They'd accepted everything though, they took their time, but Gene was glad they eventually did. He needed his team. They were his Allies, his colleagues, his friends.

Gene poured himself another glass of house rubbish, and decided that a few minutes daydreaming wouldn't hurt anyone. Somehow, he couldn't stop himself thinking about the Drake's. He was in love, madly in love with Alex. They both knew it, but Gene would only admit it if it was absolutley necessary. He didn't want anyone thinking he was a nancy poofter. But they were happy together, and didn't know where Molly was going to fit into that. He needed to meet the girl, for heaven's sakes! Well, properly anyway.

He drained his glass, glad that he hadn't drunk too much, picked up his coat and his keys.

"Where you going Guv?" Ray asked, their conversation interrupted.

"To see Drake Raymondo. S'Later." Gene said, walking out of the door.

For some reason, unbeknownst to him, Gene was scared. Gene Hunt, the manc lion, the Gene Genie, was scared of meeting a 14 year old.

He took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

Both Alex and Molly jumped when they heard the door, something that they'd both done at home in 2008. Molly decided that it would possibly be better to let her mum answer her own door, and sat back down, curling up under a cushion, whilst Alex dealt with whoever it was. Molly was thinking, thinking about Evan. No, she was worrying about him. She did miss him, he was always there, and she sometimes saw him more than her mum, and she definatley saw him more than her useless excuse for a father. She was sure he would be fine. He'd have figured out she was with Alex. He would know that.

There were voices in the hall, but Molly wasn't really bothered about them, her own thoughts were consuming her. She actually jumped when Alex re-entered the room, accompanied with the shouting man from earlier. Molly didn't even know his real name.

"Mols, I didn't introduce you two earlier. This is Gene Hunt, my DCI, and well, my boyfriend." Alex said, feeling ever so slightly awkward.

She then turned to Molly, who was looking slowly between the two of them. They were an unlikely pairing, but she guessed that if Mum liked him, he would be fine.

"And Gene, this is Molly Alexandra Drake, my daughter, and the reason I wanted to get home."

Molly held out her hand. "I've decided. You can call me Mols." she said, with a smile, as Gene shook her hand, his leather gloved fist almost swallowing all of Molly's little hand.

"I'm going to make a drink, I'll leave you here to , err, talk"Alex made a face at both of them, as if to say 'be nice'

The pair were sat on opposite ends of the sofa, both seeming to be transfixed and interested by their shoes. Alex wanted them to start talking, but neither of them seemed to be taking the hint. She didn't want to have to go out and start the conversation for them. She'd almost finished making the tea, putting 5 sugars in Gene's and 1 in Molly's.

Back in the living room, Gene and Molly were trying to find ways of making conversation.

"Sooo, you're Mum's boyfriend then?" She said, waggling her fingers on the word boyfriend.

"What is it with you Drake's and waggling your bloody fingers when you say my name? Yes, I am, I guess. Boyfriend makes me sound like a poof Bolls!" Gene said, smiling at Molly.

Alex rejoiced, then cringed inside. Well, at least they were talking.

Molly and Gene's conversation carried on, they talked about football, the quattro, CID, the gang, and most of all, Alex. Gene told Molly about when she first got here, and when she helped him to realise what had happened to him.

Gene knew, throughout this conversation, that this little girl wasn't going to destroy their relationship. In fact, it was going to create an entirely new one!


	6. Part 5: The Night

Part 5: The night.

It was midnight, and Molly was fast asleep on the sofa, but both Gene and Alex were still awake. Gene had his arm around Alex, and she was using his chest as a pillow.

"Gene" Alex whispered, testing to see if he was awake.

"What Bols?" He replied, sounding sleepy.

"She'll be ok, won't she? I mean, you like her, and she's likes you. And, wait, do you even like her? Cos if you don't then.." Alex waffled, changing the words every couple of seconds.

Gene resisted the urge to put his hand over her mouth. "Bolly. If you would kindly let me answer one of your questions, then maybe you could let me bloody sleep! Yes, you dozy mare, of course I like her. What's not to like? She's perfect, and I always wanted a little girl you know..."

Alex shifted herself, so she could look up at him. "Seriously?" For once, she was almost speechless.

"Yes Bols, the Gene Genie can love, as you are very well aware!"

Alex giggle. "Gene, I love you."

Gene kissed her forehead. "And having Molly beats starting from scratch anyway!" He joked.

Alex thumped him "Night Gene." She settled down and closed her eyes.

"Love you too Alex." Gene whispered, watching the small smile appear on her face.

_3 Hours Later_

Alex awoke with a start. She could hear faint sniffles coming from the living room. She thought it was Gene at first, with his 'mini snores', but it sounded like someone was in tears. Why was Molly crying? Desperately trying not to wake Gene up, she slid out of bed, and went to fetch her robe, which was just at the side of Gene. She made a faint 'ooft' as he grabbed hold of her leg.

"Bolly. It's 3am. What the hell are you doing?" He said, sounding as if he was about to fall asleep again.

"Listen..." She paused. "Molly's crying. Need to go and see what's up."

" 'Ow the bloody hell do you know that?" Gene asked, not hearing anything.

"Mother's intuition!"She laughed, and blew Gene a kiss before shutting the door quietly.

Molly, meanwhile, had heard the door, and tried unsuccessfully to silence her sobs. Her mum gently lifted her up, and sat down where her head had been, allowing Molly to cry into her chest. She stroked her hair, soothing her daughter.

Eventually, the tears subsided so Molly could mumble. "I saw Evan. He was in a hospital room. M..Mine." she said, on the verge of more tears.

"Oh Mols. I had those dreams, I constantly saw you upset, or in danger. They'll stop soon. I promise. You're safe now sweetheart. Shush."

"He said something mum. He said "Tim, Caroline, then Alex and now Molly" Then he called Layton a bastard."

"Oh Shit. Ill explain in the morning Moll. I'll stay here until you sleep. Don't worry, I love you. More that anything." Alex said, still playing with Molly's hair.

"More than Gene?" Molly mumbled sleepily.

"Equally. I love you both a sleep sweetheart."

Molly drifted into sleep, with Alex humming a lullaby to her. Eventually, Alex extracted herself from Molly's grasp, and went back to the half awake Gene.

"She ok?" He asked, genuine concern colouring his voice.

"I'll talk in the morning. Bloody Layton's fault again." Alex said grumpily, fighting back her own tears.

Gene pulled her in close, for a hug.

"You're not a bad mum Alex, don't you dare think you are. She'll get upset. It happens. Don't beat yourself up about it." He said, his thumb massaging soothing circles into her back.

She sniffed. "Ok, thankyou. I love you."

"You too Bolls."

Alex drifted off into an uneasy sleep, and didn't wake till morning.

_Thursday July 31st 1983_

Alex though that she had better explain what was going on to Molly first, as it was her business. Gene had left for work quite early, when Molly was still asleep, so that Alex could bring her into work in the late afternoon, so they could all depart for Luigi's later. They'd both agreed that it was better not to shove Molly into things!

It was almost 10am, and Alex though that she'd better wake Molly up. She had to bite her tongue to stop herself from laughing. Molly was curled up in a ball on the sofa, the duvet wrapped around her, and her hair splayed out on the pillow.

"Molls, sweetheart, time to wake up" Alex said, gently shaking her shoulder.

"No, Mum, I don't want to go to school" Molly said, rubbing her eyes. "Mum? Wait, you're here!" Molly said, jumping up to hug Alex, almost falling over the duvet!

Alex laughed! "Mols, I'm here! Hello!" She hugged her daughter back, burying her face in Molly's hair.

A little time passed and they were sat at the breakfast table. Alex was looking straight at Molly, preparing herself for what she was about to say.

"Molly. You know how you saw Evan last night?" She paused, making sure Molly was listening, then continued. "You're going to see a lot more of that. And I'm sorry, but it won't be easy. But you need to tell me, and I'll help you."

"What with your psychology?" Molly waggled her fingers when she said this, testing to see how serious her mum was.

"No Molly. As your mother. I promise I won't ever put you second to work again. Ever." Alex said, taking Molly's hand, and squeezing it.

"Ok."Molly said, squeezing back.

"Right then Mollsy, time to get you ready to go to work!"

_Thanks, please read and review!_

_And be excited about the next few chapters!_

_EmceeGirl x_


	7. Part 6: CID

Part 6: CID

It was Thursday, a day since Molly had arrived in 1983. She had been briefed by her mother on what had, and had not happened yet, what she could, and could not talk about. It was confusing, Alex told her, but necessary. Alex had experienced other people from the future, and they were not pleasant experiences. She certainly didn't want Molly to encounter these types of people, so keeping her mouth shut was for the best!

The Drake's had also received a phone call, letting them know that Molly had been accepted into the same school her mother had been at in 1983. Alex realised that this was like her police badge; a sign that Molly was meant to be here. It also meant that Alex needed to take her daughter shopping, something which they had loved doing in 2008. It would be different, what with it being 1983, but essentially, it would still be the same as their regular (Molly grew quickly) shopping trips at home.

Alex hadn't been looking forward to introducing Molly to the rest of CID. She knew Shaz would like her, and Gene already knew her, so they wouldn't be a problem. It was Ray and Chris she was worried about! They were still unpredictable to her, even after three years here, and she never knew how they would react to things, especially big things like this! Alex shuddered as she remembered the day that her and Gene went "public". Ray was not at pleasant that day. Actually, he was quite vulgar! She needed to be able to to restrain Ray, and to be able to trust Chris to say the right thing, not to confuse or upset Molly. Hopefully, Shaz would stop either of them from doing anything stupid.

Before they left the flat, Molly whispered; "Mum, I'm nervous. What if they don't like me..." she paused.

"Molly Drake! How could anyone not like you. Most of them will love you, I'm sure of it!" Alex said, but Molly was unconvinced. She scowled. "Well, they'll all think that you are a mini version of me!" Alex teased.

Molly giggled, but then stopped realising how close that was to their last proper conversation in 2008. The grabbed each others hands, and held on tight, Molly pressing herself against Alex's side.

They walked slowly to the station, taking their time so Alex could show Molly things. Again, this was something that they had always done. Neither of them were in a rush to get there. Alex was scared of the introductions, and Molly was just a little bit frightened of the world she had found herself in.

As the stood outside the station, Alex turned to Molly. "Mols, only Gene knows where you are really from. The others will find out soon enough. But for now, you've been with your Godfather, a long, long way away." Molly nodded solemnly. "And be nice sweetheart! They're going to love you!" Molly giggled. She'd missed her mum making everything better. Alex kissed the top of her head, and they walked in.

_Inside_, Gene had informed the rest of CID that DI Drake would be late, but when she eventually came in, she would be bringing her daughter. There was to be no funny business, not smart remarks, and (he looked at Ray) no bloody sex talks! He was determined that today would go well. Molly would fit in with them all.

Meanwhile, Alex was leading Molly through the station. She recognised some parts from when she was there the day before, but all of the corridors looked the same, so she felt a little disorientated! They pushed through a set of double doors and walked into the rooms Molly had been in yesterday. The room went quiet, and everyone turned to look at Molly.

"Welcome to CID Mols, you'll get used to it" Alex whispered to Molly, before turning to the room. "Right everyone, judging by your reaction, Gene has told you all what this is." Alex shot a look at Gene, who was sat behind his desk, listening intently.

"This is Molly" She nudged Molly forward, who smiled sheepishly. "She's my daughter, yeah, the one I told you about. Mols, this is Shaz, Ray and Chris. And of course, you already know Gene. I'll let you all introduce yourselves to her." Alex walked over to Ray, leaving Molly stood awkwardly in the centre. "Ray, she's 14, and related to me, so if you so much as think about anything, you will be singing higher than Aled Jones. Got it?" She turned on her heel, and moved to Shaz, this time beckoning Molly to come with her. "Shaz, will you keep and eye on Mols when Ray and Chris talk to her, just so they don't, you know, do anything stupid?"

"Of course Ma'am. Molly, I'm Sharon, but everyone calls me Shaz. God, you don't half look like your mum!" Shaz said, kindly.

Alex giggled, kissed Molly's head and went and sat down behind her desk. As she was going, she heard Molly say:

"I guess you know I'm Molly Drake. But as Gene and Mum do, please call me Mols. Your tea was good, by the way!" Alex rolled her eyes. Typical Molly. Always remembering the drinks or the food!

"You're the first person to say that Mols, Thanks! Right, do you want to meet Ray and Chris?" Molly nodded, and glanced at her mum. She rolled her eyes when she saw that Alex was pretending to work.

Molly and Shaz walked over to where Ray and Chris were sat doing nothing.

"Right Mols, this is Ray..." Shaz pointed at a man with a dodgy perm directly in front of Molly, who half smiled and nodded. "...And this is Chris, my husband. You met him the other day, remember?"

Molly nodded and smiled. "Yeah, of course I remember! Hi, Ray,Chris. I'm Molly, Molly Drake. Her daughter." She said, gesturing over to her Mum, who had relaxed a little. "But umm, call me Mols. Yeah, umm, Mols..." She broke off, realising she had nothing else to say.

Ray laughed."Alright _Mols_.." He added, putting extra emphasis on the Mols, making Molly laugh. "... Raymondo they call me." He stopped, catching Alex giving him a hard stare. "But mostly it's just Ray."

He almost hit himself. He'd made a fool of himself in front of a fourteen year old girl. What a poof.

Chris spoke. "Mols, sorry about the other day, dunno what came over me."

The conversation continues for a while, eventually ending with Gene announcing that it was 'beer o'clock'. Shaz, Chris and Ray left with shouts of "See you in Luigi's, Guv!" hastily flung over their shoulder.

The double doors slammed, leaving the two Drakes and Gene in silence, all breathing sighs of relief. Alex stood up, and enveloped an utterly bemused Molly into a hug.

"I'm proud of you Mols. Oh God, I missed you."

Gene stood up, got his coat, and shut the office door. He walked up to them as they broke apart.

"Right then Drakes, I think we have a date with Luigi!" he said, giving Molly a wink, and slipping a hand into Alex's, before they stepped out of the doors, and into the night.

_I'm so sorry this took so long! School is demanding!_

_Hope you enjoy :)_

_Emcee Girl x_


End file.
